Computer systems are configured to include a collection of modules, components or other entities that take part in the operation of the system and that can affect its behavior in one or more ways. Such units can be considered the modules that make up the system and they are often implemented as software components. Software can be written in any of a number of programming languages and is generally used to cause a processor to execute specific instructions. However, after designing such a system it may be desirable to test or otherwise investigate one or more aspects thereof to verify whether it works, or will work, as intended.
Trace programs exist for investigating the individual operations performed in executing a business process. For example, trace programs generate a log of messages that correspond to various events occurring in the program execution. Trace logs are chronologically organized based on the order that events occur and the messages are generated.